


Not Fair

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for Teaandswissroll Weekly Obbo 262: Fusion</p>
<p>Inspired by this post by Minori<br/>http://minori-k.livejournal.com/157622.html#cutid2</p>
<p>(Which was inspired by an early photo of Anthony Andrews as Bodie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Fair

"It's not fair," Doyle mumbled sleepily, squinting down at his crotch where delicious sensations were restoring him to consciousness.

"Whmmff?"

"Don't stop!"

"Whmfairr?"

"Your hair. I said don't stop!"

"What about my hair?" Bodie demanded.

Doyle tried to push him back to his interrupted task. "Just a dream. Nothing."

Bodie resisted. "Dreaming about blonds, were you?"

"It was you, only your hair was different."

"Likely story!"

"Ah, come on, mate. Dreams don't make sense most of the time."

"That one better not make sense any of the time. Or I'll start dreaming your eyes are blue!"

And blissful sensations resumed.


End file.
